


Jensen Ackles Sleeps Naked

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [164]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Flirting, M/M, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you saw any of the MinnCon panel...and was wondering if you could do a story about what happened after they were alone in their hotel room...cause I swear they were so flirty with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen Ackles Sleeps Naked

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested a while ago, as was minn con, but it's finally done!

**Prompts** : I was wondering if you saw any of the MinnCon panel...and was wondering if you could do a story about what happened after they were alone in their hotel room...cause I swear they were so flirty with each other

 

Jensen’s stomach was full of butterflies. He and Jared had agreed to keep their relationship secret from the public, but it didn’t mean that they couldn’t drop subtle hints. Or in their case, not really subtle at all hints. The fangirls loved this kind of thing and Jensen loved Jared, so there really weren’t a lot of boundaries at conventions. Jensen appreciated his other costars, but he wouldn’t want to do a panel with anyone but Jared.

He flopped down onto one of the two beds in their shared hotel room. They only used one of the beds, of course, but they had to keep up appearances. And if some people thought it was a little weird two grown men shared a hotel room—especially when they could afford their own—well, they didn’t matter.

Jared had been all over him all day, and Jensen was really looking forward to having some alone time with his boyfriend. He heard the sound of a keycard being swiped and then Jared entered the room. “Hi, Jen!”

“Were you deliberately provoking me today?” Jensen shot.

“Oh please. You gave as good as you got. Anal camera, Jensen?”

“You said Dean Winchester sleeps naked! You know how they’re going to take that. How would Sam know Dean sleeps naked unless they slept together?”

“They love this stuff. It’s fun, Jensen.” Jared looped his arms around Jensen’s neck. “Besides, I couldn’t say _Jensen_ sleeps naked. I can joke around about fictional characters but I can’t say that. People would definitely know something was up.”

“Hm,” Jensen kissed Jared. “Yeah, that might be suspicious.”

“It’s fun seeing how far I can push you,” Jared teased, pulling them both backwards onto one of the beds. “And it’s _always_ fun to see what the fans will do with it tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? Try the next few hours,” Jensen grumbled.

“Well?”  
Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Well, what?”

“How far do you think I can push you, Jensen?” Jared purred. “How far do you think I can go until you’re begging for me to fuck you?”

“You drive me crazy,” Jensen said. “You flirting and rubbing yourself against me all day, I wanted to climb into your lap and ride you in front of everyone.”

“I’m very tempted to follow through with that,” Jared purred. “I’d love to let everyone see my huge cock sliding in and out of your tight hole.”

“I should kick your ass for what you did,” Jensen mumbled.

“Yeah, you totally should,” Jared replied, pressing his lips against Jensen’s pulse point. “Right after I fuck yours until you can’t sit tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jensen agreed. “I want to have sex now.”

“I know you secretly enjoy me hanging off you,” Jared said, still mouthing at Jensen’s neck. “I know you like the little hints I drop about us.”

“I can’t wait until we can come out,” Jensen said. “I can’t wait until I can show the whole world I’m your boyfriend.”

Jared tugged at their clothes until they were scattered on the floor and raked his eyes over Jensen’s naked body. He was lean and muscled, his body smooth except for the few freckles that dotted his skin. Jared once drunkenly compared them to spots of honey and proceeded to lick them. His fingers fumbled with the lube before snapping the cap off and smearing some on to his fingers. 

Jensen shimmed onto his back and spread his legs wide. “I’m waiting!”

“Pushy bottom,” Jared muttered. He pressed a finger against Jensen’s hole and it slid in easily. Too easily. “Did you prep before?”

Jensen winked. “Just a little. Just enough that I would still have to feel your fingers inside me, but it could go faster.”

“You sat through the whole convention with your ass lubed and stretched so I could fuck you,” Jared repeated. “That’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve never heard.” He added two, three fingers and they went in easily. Jared couldn’t wait anymore and slid on the condom. “Ready, baby?”  
Jensen grinned. “I was ready from the moment you started rubbing yourself against me at the con.”

“Fucking exaggerating,” Jared muttered. He slid his cock in and it was obscene the way Jensen’s hole stretched around Jared’s larger dick. There was a slid tug and Jensen moaned.

“I’m so fucking full. I love how it’s gonna hurt tomorrow, how there’s gonna be a reminder that you were inside me. The burn feels so good.”

Jared started to pump his hips and his hands clenched around Jensen’s waist. There would be bruises tomorrow. Jared bent down to bite and suck on Jensen’s neck while he pounded into him; Jared was very possessive and believed the more marks on Jensen the better. He wished they could show up to the con like this, with Jared’s claiming bruises all over him. The fangirls would have a field day and fanfiction would soar. After the convention today there were probably dozens of stories popping up about what Jared and Jensen were doing.

Oh, if only they could imagine.

If only they could see the way Jared angled his hips and hit Jensen’s prostate, wrenching a loud cry from Jensen’s throat. Jensen was no voyeur, but he and Jared were too hot to hide away.

Jared’s hands explored Jared’s smooth body, tracing freckles on his shoulders and dragging his fingers down to play with Jensen’s nipples. Jensen bucked and Jared twisted the nubs. Jensen cried out and reached for his dick. Jared pushed his arm away and started to jerk his cock off slowly and teasingly.

“Jared, _please_ ,” Jensen begged. “Oh fuck, baby, make me come!”

“Yeah,” Jared panted. “I want to see you lose it!” He kept slamming his dick against Jensen’s prostate and his fingers raced up his dick, smoothing the precome that dribbled from the head and making the slide easier. Jensen was humping into his hand and then his body seized up. With a shriek, his orgasm exploded and come landed on his stomach and Jared’s hand.

Jared’s thrusts stuttered and Jensen’s hole clamped down. He shuddered and moaned while he came inside the condom, locking eyes with his beautiful, debauched boyfriend.

Somehow Jared mustered up the energy to pull out of Jensen and had the dexterity to pull off the condom, tie it, and throw it in the trashcan. He grabbed a couple of tissues and cleaned off Jensen and his hand. They could take a shower tomorrow morning and clean up for real. Right now, Jared wanted to cuddle with Jensen.

Jensen lifted the sheets so Jared could crawl underneath them. Sweat was drying on their skin and their clothes were still lying in heaps on the floor. But Jared still wrapped an arm around Jensen’s waist and nuzzled his head into Jensen’s neck, inhaling deeply. “I love you,” Jared murmured.

“I love you too,” Jensen replied. “Even if you decided to tease me the entire con.”

“Hey, you gave as good as you got,” Jared retorted. He chuckled lightly and Jensen gave him a weird look.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jared said. “Just that I was right.”

“Right about what?”

Jared leaned over to press their lips together and murmured against Jensen’s mouth, “Dean Winchester sleep naked.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the reason stories take so long is because i'm always unsure how porny to make it. so improv poll: are the stories better WITH plot or should i just do with Porn without plot?


End file.
